


You and me were always with each other

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: They say everything it happens for a reasonYou can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 3





	You and me were always with each other

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last made a Michael/Jackie fanvid, I've been a bit busy working on my fanfics recently. But I have missed making these, so hopefully it's a nice surprise.

[Michael/Jackie:You and me were always with each other](https://vimeo.com/467175385) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
